El Regreso del Pasado
by Lilith Hastelin
Summary: Siendo abandonado por Sakura y desterrado de Konoha, Naruto encontro nuevos compañeros, y se vuelve mas fuerte. Al pasar dos años, le dan una mision: Volver a su aldea natal y robar los Jutsus Prohibidos, controlando sus ganas de destruirla.Parejas Varias


Pues aquí esto que eh intentado poner desde casi aproximadamente dos año-_-, mas nunca pude, y después no lo publique por el simple hecho de que la historia ya no tenía sentido, pero bueno, de todas formas lo pongo.

Se centra antes del capítulo 370 del manga

"**Prologo"**

_Suposicionnes_

_Hace dos años__ y medio, en el pueblo de Konoha, se cometió un gran error. _

_Tiempo después de haber enviado un equipo para la __búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, el consejo de Konoha se había reunido para sacar las ventajas y desventajas de tener al Kiuby en la aldea y decidir por medio de estas si le dejaban en la aldea o lo eliminaban, desafortunadamente hubo mas desventajas que ventajas. Por lo que decidieron hacer lo pactado. Por desgracia, esta reunión se llevo sin el consentimiento de la Hokage._

_T__sunade no se encontraba presente…_

_El equipo de búsqueda volvió, pero sin su objetivo, ya que Sasuke no quiso volver, fueron a sus casas. Naruto se encontraba completamente destrozado al no poder traer a su amigo de vuelta, __mas no solo eso, si no que tambien a su amiga, Sakura, ya que esta decidio quedarse con el, dejándole solo. Por lo que no se percato de que en su habitación se encontraban otras personas, pero al darse cuenta se puso en guardia, bajando sus defensas al ver que quienes se encontraban allí eran miembros del ANBU._

_Lo único que hizo al verlos fue preguntarles la razón de su visita, recibiendo como respuesta que los habían enviado a matarlo por ser una amenaza. Este no entendió solo hasta que les vio acercarse y atacarles fue cuando les creyó._

_Totalmente confundido se alejo de ellos y de la aldea lo mas que pudo, pero esto fue imposible, los miembros de ANBU eran rápidos, y con un Naruto confuso podrían fácilmente, y le atacaron, dejándole gravemente herido que ni el mismo kiuby lograría hacer que se recuperara.._

_Tsunade se entero demasiado tarde, pues cuando mando ayuda para que rescataran a Naruto, fue demasiado tarde, los miembros del ANBU ya habían terminado con su vida, o eso era lo que pensaban…._

_Jiraiya regreso, dejando de lado la misión de ir tras el líder de Akatsuki. Al llegar se encontró con una Tsunade llena de furia por lo que habían hecho, tomando por decisión acabar con los miembros del consejo, pero fue detenida por Jiraiya, dándole a entender que así no conseguiría nada, que después se las arreglarían con ellos. Obedeció con la condición de que después le ayudaría a cobrárselas._

_Medio año después de este suceso, llegaron noticias de que habían visto a un chico rubio con el Nombre de Naruto Uzumaki cerca del país del agua, dando vida nuevamente a la Hokage y a varios de los aldeanos de la aldea, creyendo que al fin tendrían nuevamente a un muchacho ruidoso en la aldea._

_Pero la alegría les duro poco, por que poco tiempo después de haber conseguido (bajo amenazas) que el consejo les permitiera traer a Naruto de vuelta, se enteraron de algo terrible…._

_Jiraiya había pedido a unos de sus subordinados que lo vigilaran mientras arreglaban el problema para poder traerle de vuelta, lo habían visto, pero no solo, sino acompañado del asesino de su propio clan, uno de los miembros del Akatsuki……_

_Itachi Uchiha…_

_Al ver esto, decidieron ir a informarle a Jiraiya, pero poco después de haberlos abandonado, una fuerte explosión había ocurrido en el lugar en el que se encontraban, haciéndolos regresar y observar que en el lugar solo había una gran hueco, pero sin rastros de Naruto e Itachi, llevando el informe de lo ocurrido……_

_Naruto se había enfrentado a Itachi Uchiha, y que al terminar el encuentro, no había quedado rastro de nada……ni de nadie._

_Pensaron que era otra broma, otra mala jugada del destino, guardando las esperanzas de que nuevamente recibirían noticias el rubio, que la información dada era una mentira y que solo habían sido los miembros del consejo quienes hicieron eso….._

_Mas no fue así…_

_Medio año después, Sasuke Uchiha volvió a su pueblo natal junto con su equipo Hebi y Sakura, dando la razón de que ya no tenia a nadie que vengar, pues Itachi había muerto. No se lo tomaron bien, pero tenían que dejarle, pues el había matado a Orochimaru. Les permitieron volver con la condición de que les dijeran algo de Naruto. No fue nada difícil ya que Juugo, gracias a sus pequeños amigos, fueron informados._

_Naruto había muerto…_

_La noticia no les agrado en lo absoluto, pero nada podían hacer, así que se resignaron. Un mes después le habían agregado a los ninja muertos eh batalla, sabiéndolo muerto……_

_O eso creían……_

_*********_

Por cierto, va a ser un lindo y hermoso Crossover, tal vez y hasta la coloque después alli. Aviso acá abajito por que arriba me dio flojera ponerlo-_-. Vendrán las series de **Naruto** (lógico XD),** Inuyasha **(Solo por Seshoumaru ^o^….además de que lo necesito para la historia de un personajito ¬¬)** Berserk**( quien no la conozca lo mato òOó), Soul Hunter( o lo que es lo mismo Houshin Engi, esta si no creo que la conozcan, pero la pongo por Wensong, es el único que me cae mejor).

Espero y me den su opinión


End file.
